1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic conference system having conference server computers to which display devices provided in conference rooms are connected, and, in particular, to generation and display control of screen images displayed on display devices used by respective conference computers.
2. Related Art
Recently, many companies have introduced electronic conference systems in order to improve efficiency of conferences. An electronic conference system of the related art has a touch panel display device placed at a position which can be seen by all participants in the conference in the conference room, and a conference server computer which controls display on the touch panel display device. In an electronic conference which uses the electronic conference system having such a structure, during the conference, processes such as common recognition of the subject to be discussed, and writing to the displayed screen image by the participants in the conference are executed by referring to displayed contents on the touch panel display device. In addition, by connecting, through a network, conference server computers provided at multiple sites to realize an identical display on all touch panel display devices, discussion on a common subject can be carried out at multiple sites.
Forms of conferences for discussing a subject (theme) include a form in which, for example, the subject to be discussed is divided into multiple sub-subjects, the conference participants are grouped into multiple groups corresponding to the divided sub-subjects and discuss the sub-subjects, and the discussion results regarding the sub-subjects by the groups are integrated in order to derive a conclusion.